


our breath in winter

by aphrodite_mine



Category: The Runaways (2010) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "how about that they are the secret couple while the world thinks they are both straight and that KStew is with Rob"</p>
            </blockquote>





	our breath in winter

Folding the cover back and again, fingering the crease. Twilight Stars’ Romantic Get Away. A kiss, caught, nearly, behind a palm tree, arms connecting across his back. I can see what they can’t, the stiffness in her body where my thumbnail scratches through the glossy paper. Spaces between them where breaths escape, where lies get through.

Put that shit away, she tells me, sliding a cool hand around my wrist. Placating the nation’s sense of stability and hetero-whatever.

I know. I _know_. But I let her tell me anyway, her lips against mine making the story better, always.


End file.
